Nakal?
by CALIC0
Summary: [OS] Apa mau dikata? Dengan sedikit nakal, uang bisa kuperoleh dengan cukup mudah, kan.


Aomine tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan dia. Melihat pun sesekali bila sekolahnya dahulu, Too, berpapasan dengan sekolah Seirin. Dia salah seorang rekan tim Tetsu, biasa bercengkerama dengan dua pemuda lain yang bahkan tidak Aomine hapal namanya, tepatnya malas untuk mengingat nama mereka.

Aomina ingat siapa dia. Ya … mana mungkin lupa dengan tindakan heroik yang dilakukan si gadis pelatih berambut pendek berdada kecil itu dulu pada final Winter Cup. Keputusan gila, menantang, dan seakan tanpa pemikiran panjang. Coba pikirkan, menaruh pemain cadangan, boleh dibilang lebih berbayang dibanding Tetsu bayangannya jaman sekolah menengah dahulu, untuk berhadapan dengan kapten tim lawan yang saat itu adalah si Akashi tuan kejam tukang _ankle break_?

Wajah takut, tubuh bergetar, ditambah terjungkal di pinggir lapang terngiang jelas otak malas berpikirnya. Bahkan Aomine yang sering terbahak sampai tidak hati melakukannya. Cemas? Lebih kepada tak habis pikr tepatnya. Pemuda jangkung hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala, heran sendiri.

Namun siapa sangka justru dia mampu mengalahkan demam panggungnya. Walau kesulitan mengimbangi gerakan para cekatan 3 Uncrown Kings, 1 Emperor, dan 1 Shadow, rupanya dia berhasil mencetak skor. Gegap gempita menyelimuti lapangan saat itu, bahkan tim lawan sempat terperangah dibuatnya.

Sayang, hiburan di tengah lapang tak berlangsung lama. Tekanan pertandingan, belum lagi _ankle break_ yang berhasil Akashi hadiahkan padanya, mengikis serpihan-serpihan tenaga terakhirnya. Dia berada pada limit. Limbung, menabrak bangku, dia menangis di sebelah Tetsu yang bahkan nyaris tak mampu menghiburnya.

Chihuahua, si penakut yang belajar untuk lebih kuat, adalah istilah yang Aomine berikan pada Furihata.

 **.**

 **KuroBasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nakal? © cnbdg1505151107**

 **.**

Kini Aomine mapan. Tumbuh menjadi pria yang kian tampan serta bertubuh ideal, incaran banyak wanita walau masih saja model mesum Mai-chan itu dambaan hatinya biarpun wanita molek tersebut telah pensiun. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi telah membantunya untuk berpikiran lebih dewasa dan lebih merakyat. Sulit dibandingkan dengan Aomine yang dulu bermoto "Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

Tanggung jawabnya pada pekerjaan serta nuranilah yang kemungkinan besar melangkahkan pria 27 tahun tersebut untuk menaruh curiga pada sesosok pria lain yang lagak-lagaknya pernah ditemuinya dahulu.

Tanpa berbekal seragam biru sewarna surai dongkernya, Aomine memilih pulang melewati rute yang berbeda demi mencari suasana lain. Bukan jalanan ramai oleh pekerja pulang dengan bermabuk, bukan pula dengan kegaduhan gedung karaoke merangkap biliard, namun jalanan merah ini ramai oleh mereka yang memanggil-manggil.

"Tuan, silakan kemari mendinginkan tubuh yang sudah lelah."

Aomine mendengus, tahu mendinginkan tubuh adalah bohong besar. Karena jalanan ini kan justru bertugas untuk mengolahragakan. Perempuan-perempuan cantik, tak sedikit laki-laki manis atau kekar, adalah para pekerja malam. Berjualan. Mendagangkan suara dan belaian.

Belum sekali pun Aomine mencoba kegiatan yang dikatakan maksiat ini. Karirnya sebagai polisi yang membentengi jelas, walau sekali-sekali hasrat untuk belai-belai terkadang mampir. Tuhan … kenapa mereka menggodanya begini?

Tetap melangkah dan hanya mengangguk menyahuti panggilan-panggilan bernada seksi, Aomine menangkap sebuah nama yang tak asing. Datang dari arah pukul 10nya, dari depan salah satu bar minum yang … entahlah, apakah menyuguhkan plus-plus juga atau tidak.

Kaki serentak terpaku di tempat, mengarahkan kepala pada spot yang dimaksud. Dan, nama itu tersebut lagi.

"Furi-tan~ ayolah. Kita kan belum pernah coba bertiga."

Tampak 3 sosok di sana. Wanita berpakaian wow hingga mempertunjukkan pinggang biola tengah memeluk dada pemuda bersurai cokelat, di sebelah pemuda tersebut adalah pria paruh baya mengepulkan asap ke wajanya. Dan si cokelat— ah, mata tak mungkin berbohong. Dia …

"Furihata?!"

Lantang Aomine mengalihkan pandang heran mereka bertiga pada sosok berpakaian kasual. Si wanita berbisik "Dia siapa?" dan si pria paruh baya sengaja menunjukkan keposesifannya dengan merangkul si posisi tengah pada bagian pinggang.

Dan si tengah itu … iya, Aomine yakin dia Furihata, mantan rekan tim Tetsu dahulu. Pupil sebesar biji semangka, wajah 11-12 chihuahua itu, tidak berubah. Hanya penampilan yang lain: pakaian serba ketat, menonjolkan yang telah menonjol, surai kecoklatan dibuat lebih mengacak dengan bantuan gel hingga memberi kesan berantakan dan berkilau.

Aomine memang belum pernah bertatapan dengan mantan punggung 12, tetapi Aomine tahu telah ada perubahan besar padanya. Tidak ada mata takut namun penuh api semangat itu lagi. Yang ada adalah …kosong. Serta kehampaan dalam tawa senyumnya.

"Ah, Aomine? Kau Aomine, kan?"

Tidak ada keterkejutan mendapati sesosok dikenal di hadapannya. Dia hanya mengecup singkat masing-masing pelanggannya (Aomine bergidik jijik) lalu izin menghampiri Aomine yang hanya terpaku mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba.

"Hey, mau coba berempat? Aku kasih harga teman."

.

* * *

.

Mata menantang yang diperolehnya tatkala Aomine menyudutkan lelaki tersebut pada dinding bagian belakang sebuah gedung tempat sauna. Tubuh tegap Aomine menjepitnya. Sekuat tenaga ditahannya kepalan tangan itu agar tidak merontokkan gigi putih si Furihata ini. Ia geram pada jawaban yang diperolehnya, bukan yang diharapkan, hanya menimbulkan amarah.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja bersenang-senang. Apa lagi? Bayarannya juga lumayan, malah kadang dapat bonus. Aku sudah populer di sini. Semalam pasti dapat langganan, jadi uang mengalir—"

BRAK

Tinju itu kini bersemayam pada dinding dekat pelipis Furihata.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Kau tidak tampak sedang bersenang-senang, tahu! Dan bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kenalanmu, Tetsu atau siapapun melihatmu melakukan…"

Aomine tak dapat menemukan kata yang pas akan pekerjaan, hobi, atau apalah ini yang Furihata lakukan pada dirinya. Mulut terkatup, memperlihatkan kegelisahan bercampur kegetiran. Furihata memang bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dikatakan teman langsung, namun teman Tetsu berarti temannya juga kan? Dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab ke arah sana walau secuil.

"Tetsu … Ah, maksudnya Kuroko? Apa kabar dia? Aku lama tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman SMA-ku. Kapan-kapan ajaklah ke sini, kita main bertiga. Pasti seru."

Aomine membalasnya dengan pandangan galak, tak berucap. "Ada apa? Sedang memikirkan tawaranku yang menggiurkan? Harga teman loh, dan pelayananku bagus. Kau tinggal mendorongku ke atas ranjang dan kita mencapai kepuasan bersama," seduktif, Furihata melayangkan elusan lembut pada rahang kiri pria kekar di depannya, "ayo, kita saling menggesekkan keringat—"

Tak sempat bibir itu berucap lebih lanjut, Aomine telah menutup mulut itu kuat-kuat dengan tangan berkulit gelapnya. Dia tidak suka kata-kata tak senonoh keluar darinya tertuju pada siapa pun. Karena Aomine tahu Furihata bukan seperti ini.

Ya, 'kan?

Menepis tangan tersebut, Furihata kembali ketus. "Bila kau kemari hanya untuk mengaturku, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak peduli apa kau punya kuasa seperti si Akashi itu sekarang, yang jelas kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tempat ini. Distrik merah ini punya izin untuk melegalkan tindak apapun. Aku rasa kau tahu itu kan?"

Furihata mendorong dada Aomine menyingkir. Pelan, namun cukup memukul mundur Aomine dan membiarkan punggung itu menyongsong gembira dua pelanggannya yang sedari tadi menatap galak Aomine, seakan siap membakar hidup si polisi dari tindak perebutan.

.

 _Chihuahua sudah nakal rupanya~_

.

"Aomine-san, tolong fokus. Laporanmu yang kali ini juga sangat berantakan."

""Maaf! Akan segera saya perbaiki."

Semua berantakan. Pekerjaan, pikiran, pola makan, bahkan seringkali waktunya habis untuk melamunkan pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Furihata seminggu lalu. Masih terngiang warna muka itu, cara berbicara itu, postur tubuh kelewat santai itu. Belum sempat dia mendamprat pemuda itu lagi untuk dimintai keterangan berkat gunungan pekerjaan.

Sempat terpikir untuk menghubungi Tetsu guna mengabari keadaan teman seperjuangannya dulu. Namun urung. Pemuda penggila _milkshake_ tersebut menyayangi teman-teman Seirinnya. Pasti yang diinfokan akan menjadi pikirannya, sama seperti yang kini Aomine alami.

Desahan meluncur seraya dia merapikan berkas-berkas laporan yang perlu direvisi ulang. Mendadak rasa tolol menghampirinya. Hanya karena satu kejadian, lainnya berantakan. Tidak! Dia harus lebih fokus dan membagi waktu, pikiran, dan tenaga dengan lebih seimbang.

Walau diceramahi atasan atas kelalaiannya, pekerjaan di hari ini rampung. Menit-menit yang akan membawanya ke apartemen akan digunakan untuk mampir ke distrik merah. Telah sangat larut, tetapi dipastikan Furihata masih di sana, mungkin sedang memberi pelayanan atau bila beruntung tengah menunggu pelanggan baru. Dengan tampang polosnya, Aomine tahu konsumennya banyak.

Rupa-rupanya sayap dewi fortuna tinggal satu. Setiba di area hura-hura itu, Aomine memang menemukannya kembali dengan sangat mudah, di depan sebuah _love hotel_ yang sepertinya mahal.

Furihata tampak menunduk hormat kepada sekiranya sembilan hingga sepuluh wanita dari kalangan atas, tampak dari penampilan dan mobil yang menjemput para sosialita. Cekikikan menggema seraya wanita-wanita berwangi parfum mahal tadi melambai dan mengirim ciuman pada Furihata.

Satu persatu mobil meninggalkan kawasan. Dari kejauhan (tanpa bermaksud mematai namun akhirnya tetap dilakukannya), Aomine melihat tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu menegapkan diri, menanggalkan senyum bisnis yang tadi Furihata berikan pada para penyewanya.

Jantungnya melompat kaget tatkala menemukan memar kebiruan pada mata kiri Furihata serta lelehan darah di sudut bibir tipisnya. Anehnya, bibir sobek itu seakan tidak merasa perih. Dua belahan kenyal itu menampilkan kurva senyum yang begitu berbeda dengan yang Aomine peroleh seminggu lalu. Bukan senyum palsu, namun kegembiraan, rasa syukur yang besar. Sampai-sampai Aomine bersumpah ada lelehan air mata lega dari bola mata besarnya.

Ada apa?

Aomine menghampiri sosok tersebut. Anehnya, dia terkejut kali ini, nyaris malu, mendapati Aomine di dekatnya. Terburu Furihata memasukkan kertas entah apa ke dalam saku celananya kemudian menghapus darah dari sudut bibirnya, yang sialnya malah berantakan ke mana-mana.

Furihata mendesis perih, namun tetap dipasangnya senyum itu. Tulus, seperti diingatnya tahunan lalu sebagai si chihuahua ketakutan.

"Aomine," sapanya parau.

"Hoi, kau tidak—"

Furihata mendadak limbung. Dia tumbang seketika namun reflek Aomine menahannya sebelum mencumbu tapakan beraspal.

"Ah, maaf … aku pusing sekali. Sepertinya aku kewalahan…"

Suara hilang, digantikan raga yang kehilangan kesadaran.

.

* * *

"Ck!"

Tidak tahu di mana tinggalnya, mau tak mau dibawalah Furihata ke apartemen si polisi. Di sana kembali kejutan yang dia peroleh. Selain dari demam tinggi yang mendera tamu sakitnya ini, juga oleh luka-luka pada tubuh si pemuda cokelat. Sayatan, memar, dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah tapak tangan pada lehernya. Niatan Aomine hanya membersihkan tubuh sahabat mantan bayangannya, namun dia memperoleh bahwa Furihata pernah atau mungkin baru mendapat tindak kekerasan yang kemungkinan besar berasal dari para penggunanya. Wanita-wanita sosialita tadi kah? Atau yang lain?

Tak dikomando, Aomine geram. Tidak tahu alasannya, dia hanya … secara mendadak memiliki hasrat lebih untuk membalas dendam, memenjarakan mereka, membuat mereka kapok telah melukai chihuachuanya.

-nya?

Hanya karena dialah yang memberi gelar jenis anjing tersebut pada si Furi, Aomine sudah berani memberi gelar –nya pada Furihata?

Kembali mengelap tubuh penuh peluh dan luka Furihata, Aomine menemani sembari mengelus surai lembut berantakannya, tanpa sadar tertidur dalam posisi duduk di sebelah ranjangnya.

Dan ia terjaga ketika didengarnya derit tempat tidur. Hanya dalam beberapa jam saja Furihata telah sadar rupanya, tengah berjuang mengenakan pakaian di atas tubuh yang kini menunjukkan luka yang kian kentara. Merah, ungu, biru, bahkan hitam bertabrakan di atas kulit sedikit tan-nya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Aomine dibalas diam. Dia kembali geram, merasa niat baiknya merawat si pingsan malah dibalas kecuekan. Bangkit, tegas Aomine melanjut, "Aku ikut-"

"Jangan!" Aomine tidak siap mendapat bentakan. Tak terpikir pemuda yang dulu hobi bervibrasi ini mampu meninggikan suara. "Tolong jangan ikuti aku. Aku sudah cukup malu diketemukan kau di sana."

"Apa—"

"Tolong jangan lihat kebusukanku yang lain."

Dia pergi, sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Akan tetapi Aomine berkeras kepala. Bermodal gosok gigi serta jaket berhoodie agak menutupi kepalanya, dia membuntuti Furihata yang berjalan tertatih. Hanya melangkah, tidak tertarik pada bis atau taksi, maupun stasiun kereta. Menuju bangunan putih yang diketahuinya sebagai…

"Rumah sakit?"

.

.

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadanmu hari ini? Aku sedang apes kemarin. Orang–orang yang berkerja denganku ternyata ada yang kasar-kasar. Hahaha. Tapi bayarannya besar sekali, pakai cek malah. Cukup untuk biaya perawatan Nii-san dua minggu ke depan. Setidaknya aku bisa libur sebentar."

Aomine berterima kasih yang teramat terhadap pelatihan-pelatihan yang diperolehnya sebelum resmi menjadi polisi. Walau sebetulnya untuk kasus ini, mengendap masuk tanpa suara ke dalam ruang pasien rawan intensif sebarusnya tidak dilakukan. Namun apa mau dikata. Sudah kepalang basah, penasaran menang, ia memilih jalan "kriminal".

Demi mendapat kebenaran akan sikap nakal si chihuahua. Chihuahua penakut namun berupaya menjadi kuat dan mencapai tujuan walau harus melewati lingkaran api. Mencari pendapatan dengan cara kotor demi kakak yang harus mendapat alat penopang hidup demi bertahan walau sedetik.

"Oh ya, Nii-san ingat Aomine kan? Yang seminggu lalu aku ceritakan bertemu denganku itu. Aku dirawat olehnya karena pingsan pulang bekerja kemarin, ahhaha. Tapi aku belum berterima kasih, mungkin setelah dari mengunjungi Nii-san. Kira-kira aku beri dia apa ya? Apa aku beri—"

Aomine merasa berdosa. Apa yang dikupinginya sekarang adalah sebuah privasi antar keluarga. Tidak seharusnya ia tahu bahkan sampai tahu bahwa segala peralatan kedokteran, obat, dan perawatan yang diperoleh kakak Furihata ini berasal dari uang bekas … bekas menjajakan diri. Pantas dia membentaknya agar tidak mengikuti agar Aomine semakin tidak tahu bahwa…

"Aku benar-benar nakal ya, Nii-san."

Aomine melangkah ke luar tanpa suara, meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Apa yang dapat dilakukannya sekarang?

.

* * *

.

Dia adalah si penakut, si demam panggung. Namun dia berusaha kuat, tegar, walau harus menempuh jalan yang lebih berlubang. Sedikit nakal … ah, bisakah Aomine menyebutnya nakal lagi, setelah mengetahui bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah perjuangan, mungkin karena dia sudah buntu alternatif, terbentur kebutuhan sebesar itu? Perubahan yang ditampilkan seluruhnya berbasis bisnis, namun Furihata masih seperti dulu dengan sikap menomorsatukan orang lainnya.

Aomine kembali memerangkapnya, kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung memborgol pergelangan tangan kecil itu dengan pergelangan tangan kulit gelapnya tepat di tengah distrik merah, menyempatkan mampir walau lelah dengan pengejaran pencuri bank. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan, toh bukan tontonan aneh. Dua minggu tak bersua, belum pula Furihata menyampaikan terima kasih atas perawatannya dahulu.

Akan tetapi, lain cerita bila Aomine yang menagihnya, kan?

"Bagaimana bila terima kasihmu itu kau ganti dengan tidak menjual dirimu selain kepadaku?"

Furihata melongo, tidak mengerti. Termasuk Aomine yang merutuki begitu sinetronnya kata-kata dia barusan.

Semasa bodoh! Yang jelas, rasa tanggung jawabnya, pedulinya, dan ( _shit!_ Aomine malas mengakui) rasa ingin menjaga dan memiliki si chihuahua kecil nakal ini tumbuh kian membengkak.

* * *

 **Nakal? tamat**

* * *

 **Pojok CN** : aih…mendadak blank waktu mau sampai di penutup. Oh ya, Furi beneran punya kakak cwo. Maaf aneh dan makasih sudah mampir XD


End file.
